Final Requiem
by Madame Vodka
Summary: Welcome to no man's land finished Unleash the virus of war
1. Welcome to my land

All those roads I crossed, all those lives I have destroyed, what took hours of training. Training to be perfect, only takes seconds to complete. Taking life its over in a few seconds.   
  
Can you hear the desperate screaming? As the fires ravish their souls and their friends fall by the fates of mines and my allies weapons? Those men and women wont die quietly protecting their lives, they fall united in some respect but still they fall screaming and bloodied.   
  
An explosion, a gun shot a fire or even the worse those who fall to the virus are the ones who affect the most, those are the ones that infect their allies, so they fall faster.   
  
The virus was created in a lab by lots of fat old men in white coats, it was created it was believed to be a cure but now its a curse, This virus cares not for its creators, it will take everyone there is no cure there is no antidote there is just death.  
  
We all know soon we will fall to our own devices. Yet we still fight and we still fall, so much hopeless fighting so much suicide.   
  
The virus can come quick or slow. To the young and the old to the innocent and to the soldiers. Within 2 to 9 days you will die pending on how strong your immune system is. First all your hair will fall out, your eyes will turn red and that's the last things you will ever see the world through eyes of red eyes of blood. You will start to cough up blood as your lungs fill and then your heart can't cope and you die. You die from the virus unless someone has already killed you.   
  
You see those fires? In those fires people with the viruses are burning, it's their screams you hear. It's their flesh you can smell. Heard the pleading and the insane laughter? Those are the ones who minds have collapsed they are now considered insane, they laugh and dance until someone or even themselves shot them to death. Yet they are still the lucky ones.   
  
You can kid yourself that this isn't happening to you. You can face the facts; you can continue fighting the war. The war that was the reason the virus was unleashed or you have two other choices go home to your family and infect them or you can die in the final war of life.  
  
Running for miles in muddy swamp lands with cold torrential rain pouring down your neck soaking every area of your body. Tripping and stumbling over dead comrades, those same comrades who tripped and stumbled but didn't try to get up again.  
  
But what are you running from? Are you trying to save your mind? Are you trying to hide from those images of death or do you think if you run fast enough you can escape from the evitable? You can run back in time to stop this simple war happening?  
  
Can you still hear those desperate screams? The ones that echo through your mind eve when it's silent? Are you ones of those who are clutching their heads yelling for those screams to stop until someone puts you out of your misery with a bullet?  
  
Are you to weak to move? After all when was the last time you ate? And what was it? Has your mind completely closed down so you can no longer remember? Maybe it's because you don't want to remember.   
  
Can you heard that laughter and see those glazed eyes and glossy smiles? They have really gone crazy or maybe just drunk too much of that liquid they have found in a dead town. Crazy or drunk? Don't go to close they may seem happy but you don't want to find out what will happen when they get angry.  
  
Wait don't go to close over there in that direction towards those huts and fires. You don't want to hear those last whimpers and faint pleas. You don't want to hear those desperate cries they will destroy your brain.  
  
Look at me now. Turn to me as I continue telling you the rules. Look closely into those human eyes and take in the scars. I have been in this hell for too long now I have seen too many new faces disappear I have seen too much for a sane mind to see. But yet i am still here fighting. You want to know why? To me this life it's the only thing I know now. I fight so maybe I can rebuild what has been destroyed but I can't rebuild those shattered minds now bring life back to the millions who have already died.   
  
My friend, welcome to the war, my name is Commander Quatre. I may be the last sane face you will see.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I originally have this on another account but am trying to delete that account long complicated story. Anyway hope you like 


	2. The first soldier Heero

I had friends once. They too came to this hell the same as me. It seems so long ago now; I can still see the hope in their eyes and heard their voices. It still doesn't change the fact that they are dead and they won't be coming back.  
  
We have time before the bullets start up again. For now the screams are silent the eerie quietness is back now. As I was saying we have time. Plenty of time do you want to hear about what happened to my friends? Probably the same thing that will happen to yours. But I tell you all the same, it stops the silence from getting to us.  
  
There have been so many wars in these last few years and in every single one of them we survived and we won and we lost. We won the wars of course but lost our lives by that I mean we had lost everything that meant something to us. Our homes, our friends, our family. We lost our identities. We weren't humans anymore we were soldier. Through the wars we had stood united but now we have finally fallen.  
  
There were five of us, I doubt we would never of meet if it hadn't of been for the wars but a least then some of us would of been happy.   
  
What were their names you are asking now? To the world we just another number but we did have names. They might have been stolen false names but a least they were names part of our identities.   
  
The person I am going to tell you about is a guy called Heero Yuy, That wasn't his true name but it's the one he had earned. We called him the perfect soldier, if you had knew him then you would have seen why.   
  
No matter what the weather he wore shorts and a sleeveless top. He was a perfect assassin he had very few feelings which he could never express, he was a great sniper. I lost count of the times he saved my life by shooting someone several feet away from him.   
  
He didn't ask for much from the world and in return he didn't get much either, War was a huge part of his life. He had spent his childhood training for it and the rest of his life frightening in one.   
  
What I always found remarkable is that he did find love from the most unlikely person. The late Relena Peacecraft. I heard you gasp at that. But I guess you never realized it. Its not like they spent much time with each other or got married but one of them were always there when the other needed it the most.   
  
Heero died not the way he would of though, after the hundreds of times he survived jumping from cliffs being shot and being in several explosions. You would never think a simple assassination on the life of Relena Peacecraft would have missed succeeded killing both her and her bodyguard Heero Yuy. Millions mourned Relena but only four mourn Heero. He was mainly alone in life but hopefully not in death 


	3. The Second and Third Soldiers Duo and Wu...

You want to know about the rest of my friends? As we wait in the pouring rain, shuddering as gunfire rips across in the valley ahead. As screams start again. I will tell you just to take your mind off of this.  
  
The next to go was my best friend, Duo Maxwell. The self proclaimed god of death. Even he could not withstand the virus, After Heero's death he had lost the will to live, taking all the suicidal missions and cursing that from each one he would come back alive. Then an infected person jumped on him when he was trying to rescue Wufei from being burnt to death. It broke my heart when blood started tickling out of his eyes. Rather than stay to be killed or wait to see if his body could stand up to the virus. He took a gun and blew his brains out. He said he didn't want to infect us.   
  
He wasn't even allowed a proper grave, not because he was suicidal but because he was infected. He too was thrown on a fire to be burnt with the living.  
  
I mentioned he tried to help Wufei? You are wondering who Wufei is or was. Wufei Chang was an honourable warrior. He was thrown alive into a flaming building after he protested about the injustice of the burning. Trowa tried to shut him up but he wouldn't shut up. Some enemy soldiers overheard him criticizing their leader for their injustice treatment of everyone. They grabbed him and just threw him into a building. He didn't even try to escape. Those soldiers are dead now though nether Trowa or me could let them live for doing that to one of our comrades.  
  
You are asking about Trowa now, I can't tell you though because we have reached base camp, for the first time in two weeks we will have something to eat. I will tell you later though there is still plenty of time before we die.  
  
So what do you think? 


	4. All heroes should be remembered

Here is the road where we begin our never ending journey; here is the road to hell. You feel better after eating that rat stew?   
  
To take your mind off your sickness, I will finish up telling you what happened to Trowa. Trowa was my boyfriend, don't look at me in shock, Trowa has the most gorgeous emerald eyes, but that's not what you want to know is it? The morbid curiosity of yours brings the question how did he die? You are dying to know. I won't disappoint, everyone should have a hero, and all heroes should be remembered.  
  
Trowa died a month after Wufei and Duo. He had lost the will lo live, His one shining eyes has lost their gleam. He wouldn't eat or drink unless we physically made him.   
Then there was a very bloody battle, The air was filled with screams, Two of the main towers had collapsed crushing thousands of innocent citizens, We did all we could to dig most of them, One of the citizens we found was nearly dead, Her hair had been stained with muck and blood, half of her face had been blown away but her eyes were still wide open, pleading for us to put an end to her suffering. Poor Catherine, She always tried to protect her little brother, she never asked for much, the fate that had been in store for her was too cruel. Trowa couldn't save her, and she begged with her eyes to kill her, I don't think I will ever be able to forget the shots that rung out as Trowa shoot her neatly in her head and then turned to me with Cathy's blood splattered over his face.  
"This isn't worth it anymore." Was all he said as he fired for a second time, blowing away the heart that could never feel.   
  
Since Trowa death, I have pushed myself to go on knowing that there will be no end to this suffering, it hurts so much being the last one alive, seeing all this death and not being able to stop it or to finish it and Mankind is wiping itself out.   
  
A few moments later a bomb is thrown, Men rush over to the site where their commander was last seen, rushing toward two blonde hair men, one is lying on the ground, his legs blown off, yet his eyes are closed and his mouth is turned into a peaceful smile.   
"Is he dead?" one asked softly  
"He died along time ago." Milliardo Peacecraft said softly.....  
  
The end. 


	5. Authors note

Sorry the ending was abit rushed and crappy. Also many apologises for the grammer mistakes.  
I hope u liked my fic and maybe even bother read the others one  
Serenity Aura Crystal Winner 


End file.
